You Have to Kill Your Morals to Survive
by skullgamerscy
Summary: After a year in hell being trained by a vampire to be a killer we're finally free to do what we want. To much pain lies in Arizona so a move back to Forks seems like the best option. But that quickly end with a wolf pack and a vampire Coven fighting over me. I just have the greatest luck. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I was raised by a cop and a free willed mother. Of course their lifestyles didn't match and eventually my mother left Forks and my dad with me and everything was fine. We lived in Arizona not that you would be able to tell with the paleness of my skin. My friends used to say I must be half vampire which always made us laugh because there is no such thing as vampires. Well I thought that too until he appeared into my life and changed everything. I don't who is yes or why he picked me but he did and I sometimes wish he had killed me. It was during my summer break and I was fifteen. He saw me one night after I finished work and followed me home. Not that I knew since he moved so fast, I couldn't see him. He repeated this for a few weeks. Stalking me. Learning everything he could about me before he struck. The night he decided to hunt me was the most terrifying of my life. He chased me for hours all over the city. He could have caught me at any time he wanted to but he decided to play we me instead. Test me you argue. Well he may have started with the intention to drink my blood but when he finally caught me, he didn't kill me. No that would be a waste of my talents he said. I had another purpose so he took me to place no one could ever find me. Now I bet your wondering where my mother was when this all went down but the truth is, she was off with her new husband Phil who I loved like a father. It was their honeymoon and I would crash at a friend each night so I wasn't home alone. For safety reasons. Not liked it helped. He caught me and apparently, he caught others too.

He was done with the eight of us. He had enough to start what he wanted. The training then started. He gave each of us a weapon and trained us to be experts in that field. We mostly learned through TV movies books and mistakes. Lots and lots of mistakes. The Vampire who name I never knew had a weird fascination with wearing a skull master when he trained or tortured us. I guess everyone has their thing. But if you think about it a man who know hunts people and drinks their blood is bound to be a little screwed up. Especially when he doesn't kill his victims but instead throws us in to death matches with other people while he bets and watches. We called these places the Pit's. And when we weren't training or in the pits, we were being contract killers. To say we're a little messed up is an understatement. It was a miracle that none of us died in the pits. But it did mean that others died in our place. But he didn't care all he cared about was the money he earned betting on us or selling our skill set out. Now don't get wrong I wanted to escape from him when he let us go back to our lives after one night but who would believe me. What human could beat him. He ordered to quit our jobs and tell our families we had a new one. This was an excuse to disappear for a few hours a day. When a hit came up in a different state or town, we had to tell our families we we're travelling with friends. No one ever knew the truth or suspected the monster we were becoming.

Since we had had a unique set of skills from our training we could be sent out to complete other people's murderous wishes. I was trained to be an expert in blades. Of course, I can shoot and gun as well be my expertise are to prolong the targets pain by cutting in specific places. I know where to cut for the most pain or to make a target bleed out in seconds. He called us all Azrael. It means angle of death because that is what we were to him. Harbingers of death for whoever paid enough money for it or those sadly sentenced to death in the pits. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be a different speciality. Mine is now the only one where we get up close and personal with our target. Aiden another captive used to beat people to death with blunt objects. He preferred a bat or hammer but anything could have been used as a weapon if he wanted it to be. The luxury of our work has kept me awake for many nights since I started but over the years and the more people, I let bleed out the less of a burden it became. I don't know when but at some point, it became less forced and more fun. I learned to enjoy the fear and pain in the eyes of my victims. Their screams causing me to laugh and smile. But nothing will bet the rush I feel when the life slowly starts draining from their eyes as they take their final breath. Man, I would be a psychologist's dream to study. There is so much wrong with me. The only thing I'm missing is hearing voices then I have completely lost it.

Lewis is our groups sniper. He kills his targets from a distance ranging back to two point three five km. Lis one days wants to be the world recorded which is two point four seven km. I've never seen in miss when in the field. Of course, he had missed in training before because no one is born to be the perfect shot. He takes his own contacts but normally he would keep an over watch on us when we're taking down our target as a precaution. We're family and we protect each other. We do the same for his hits. We help him escape the area after he takes his shot. It takes a lot more then taking a straight shot to use a sniper. You have to think about the wind. The direction of the wind could push the bullet in a different direction to the target and the strength of the wind makes it harder to get your aim perfect. But he does it and that on its own is impressive.

Alex also known as three since she was the third person to join us in hell. She arrived from San Diego and was terrified of everything including us at the start. Lewis and me had grown close after a few days but it took her weeks before she finally joined us in what we call our campfire. It's just us gathered in a circle talking about life. Slowly she became more comfortable with us but never with the Skull man. After everyone was collected her method of killing was whatever the hell she wanted it to be. Her actual main role within our group is being our medic. Fights to the death in the pits aren't easy and someone needs to be able to patch us up and send us on to our next target. It's not like we could go to a hospital. To many questions on how we were injured and we can't exactly say who we are since we have been missing for years. Most of Alexs practice came within in textbooks the skull man managed to acquire and practice on us. I'm sure it's fair to say that she knows our bodies better than we do. But in truth we'd all be dead if it wasn't for her and I'm not saying she's amazing doctor because she lacks a lot of medical knowledge and understanding but she knows enough to keep us alive. Which isn't an easy feat.

Sam has always enjoyed chemistry which made him the obvious choice for a poison expert. When he kills, he leaves no evidence or trace of his poison. Even in the victim. To be honest I'm not actually sure how he does it. We never really talk about the crimes we commit or how we do it since now us really like how we enjoy. We try to keep that part of our lives separate to us. Think of it as separating us from the monster as we called it when we were younger. But he once said it worked by the chemicals burning through the bloodstream killing the red blood cells straight to the heart. Stopping it instantly. The chemicals then burn themselves out. Or something like that. All I know it that it works quickly and leaves no trace.

Ronnie was our captures favourite mainly because he was selected and trained to be the hacker of our little group. He created our system on finding hit jobs making it so no one will ever know the person hiring us would have put on a hit. He made it look like investments or donations. It was never to the same company otherwise the cops would figure out what is really happening and that could never happen. He transferred all the money so any one of us could take it out at any time. Of course, he set of bank accounts for us without the man ever finding out just in case we decided to go out on our own. That money will come in handy for us being hunting down every member of the underground. Ronnie also took part in contract killings but his method was hacking objects to kill people. Someone on a phone would drop dead when that phone let out an electric shock or exploded. Dropping lifts and hacking cars have also been used often enough. Almost everything these days relies on the internet. Even hospitals. He has no shortages of killing methods of deadly objects. It's just the pain of picking the best one.

Rachel was the child selected to become our bomber. What she does is quite obvious. She blows vehicles houses and people up. Sometimes she will use remote triggers to make sure it takes out her target us getting blown to smithereens. Other times she just sets it and the target will trigger it themselves. When that person opens a door or starts their engine. BOOM. And just like that all gone. Of course, she has to make most of them look like accidents and Gemma helps her out on that so we don't attract attention from the FBI or homeland.

Gemma is what we call our accident prone. Her job is making it look like her murders were accidents or even blame other people for her murders. She gets paid extra for that. Car crashes are her normal way of covering up what she's done. She will normally team up with either Sam or Rachel on jobs since with the poison leaving no trace and leaving a dead body in a car at night on a turn on the road will lead to someone hitting it makes it look like a simple car crash was the cause of death. Or a gas explosion.

Together we've caused a lot of death for him but we still don't know why he did it. Nor will we ever know since he dead. After Aiden got seriously injured and on the brink of deaths door something inside of him changed. We weren't undefeatable and we were kill able which I don't know worried him for some reason. All I know is he wanted to make sure nothing bad like that could ever happen to us again. Bringing the brilliant idea of transforming us into vampires. Now this is where the problem began. He wouldn't have been able to control seven new born vampires as they are crazy and blood thirsty. It would bring to much attention. So his master plan was to turn one of us at a time. Ronnie was the first bitten and I don't how or why but he was able to control his primal instincts straight away to Skull man's shock. And with Ronnie's new found power he didn't hesitate to take out his sire. Which leads us to this moment. With our master gone I'm now free to live the life I want. However, Arizona has too many dark and horrible memories for me so I decided to move back to Forks with my dad. Try to sort me out from the monster I've had to become to survive.

As far as I'm aware the others are doing the same as me. Trying to forget the last year of our lives didn't happen but the nightmares still haunt us and the marks left on our skill will never let us forget. We all have a second phone so we can stay in contact because we kind of formed a family bond during this time. Ronnie is the only Vampire in our group and as he's young he's trying to stay away from humans. He talked about trying animal blood. I only hope it works. We didn't ask for these lives and we never wanted to kill people but we had to. With Forks being the most boringness town in America I highly doubt there will be anything to bother me. It's not like a pack of wolves or vampires live in this tiny town so everything will be alright.

Unless I freak and kill someone.

* * *

 **So this is going to be a Leah/ Bella paring with Edward being weird at the start than a bro at the end. the other Assassins will hope in and out of the story. Flashbacks to Bella being tortured will appear along with her killing people in some detail which is why the story probably will gain a mature rating later on. Updates to this story will be slow but i hope to have the next chapter up soon. As always please leave a comment on what you think o far or what you might want to say and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Until Next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

As me and the rest of my murder family had decided to leave Phoenix something happened. I had been talking to my mom about thinking of leaving to head back to Forks to spend some time with my dad but she couldn't bare to let me go. Just as I was starting to where her down, they showed up. I was alone doing homework when my doorbell rang of course I never thought twice about it and opened the door revealing a woman dressed in a black pan suit behind leaning on a black SUV was a man dressing in a black suit. After a year trapped with a vampire who would take any opportunity to hurt me, I've learned to keep my facial expressions under control and how I show reaction to different situations. This situation means I have to show a little bit of shock and nervousness like any teenager would when the government show up on your door step. It's obvious that they are government agents. Not CIA or Homeland. Must be FBI. Shit.

"I can help you." I ask trying to sound as innocent as I can as well as a tad bit nervous. The agent gives me a small smile before replying.

"Actually, Miss Swan it's more of what I can do for you. I'm FBI Agent Hoet and that's Agent Steel. May we come in." Instead of replying I open the door and led them into the living room where I take the seat closet to the kitchen. If need be, I can make a run for the back door or grab a knife. Once they have both settled down the women begins talking again. "Now we both know your planning your get away if the situation develops." I keep me face neutral. She knows about me. How. We covered our tracks as best as we could. "But you don't have to run." the Man agent Steel reaches into his jacket pocket causing me to tense and brace myself to attack. Spotting this movement, he halts his actions. Before slowly opening his jacket and removing some papers. Ok now I'm confused. "We know about you and your siblings. We know your pit fighters and assassins. We also know that you were forced into it. We know that the man who took you wasn't human. He was a vampire." again I keep my face neutral. I can't give anything away until I understood what the hell is happening now. "The underground pits are a major concern to the FBI and we having been trying to shut it down for years. Every agent we send in is killed within a few days. It's how we know who you are one agent tried to make contact with you eight but was killed before anything could happen. Since the people already know who you are the government is willing to make a deal with all eight of you. You all share everything you know about the underground and every other criminal you know in exchange you have immunity for all your crimes and your past is kept quiet."

It's an interesting deal. If I take it then I have to work with them to take down the very people who wanted me beaten broken raped and dead. We save the kids and everything about me is kept quiet. It seems too good to be true. Picking up the paper I read and then reread them over looking for anything that can be used to hurt me. Spotting nothing, I turn my attention back to the female agent. "You lot must really be desperate to enlist us to help you." I say with a smirk and from the slight lowering of their heads I know I've hit the nail on the head. Standing up I move over to the window and rub my neck which actives the chip in my neck so I can communicate to the rest of my siblings. "do you all have the same deal." I question quietly not to let the feds know we can talk to each other via implants from the vampire. We quietly discuss what we should do before we all agreed to take the deal. Revenge and freedom vs prison and exposure. It's an easy decision as long as they keep up their side of the deal. Turning back to the agents I pick up the papers and a pen. "You have a deal." they let out a sigh of relief. "However, if you ever try to cross me or break this contract make no mistake agents. I will kill you slowly and painfully." I give a sweet smile before signing the papers. That was the day the FBI made a deal with the Devil.

For the next few months me and my sibling worked with our designated agent to taken down a lot of bad people. Slavers, kidnappers and a few pit fights were shut down. However, it wasn't enough. No matter how many we shut down another pops up in its place. "We can't stay here." Alex announces as she enters the briefing room the rest of us are gathered in. "People are starting to suspect something isn't right with us. Our capture disappeared yet we still come back, we don't fight we ask questions and then someone gets arrested by the FBI. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that we've flipped." If people know that we're working with the government they will try to kill us.

"I agree." Agent Hoet says drawing our attention. "Which is why we believe it will best foe you all to go home. And home means back to where we were born meaning I am going back to forks. "But an agent will go with you and act as a figure in your life. Teachers, coaches living next door things like that whatever we can get to be close to you. This way we can continue our work. Dismissed." Me and Agent Hoet back in Forks. Yey.

It didn't take long to convince my mom to let me move back in with my dad and he was more than thrilled to take me in for the rest of high school. Apparently, Agent Hoet somehow managed to secure a job as a history teacher at my new high school. She and I are going to have so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold and rain. Two things that I generally dislike in life since I basically grow up in a desert. Yet here I am speeding down the highway to Forks the place that only has cold and rain on my motorbike which was paid for in the money I earned from being an assassin. Thankfully we had managed to convince the FBI to let us keep our asset's saying we never know when we might need to buy information or way's into certain venues. That reason alone let us keep the thousands we earned in such a short time. Not to mention the money added with the FBI paying us to help them as well. Let's just say my bank account leaves me feeling very comfortable for the future. Agent Hoet is following behind me in her Volvo. As she's my handler I am always having to be near by which is why I also have to where and an ankle monitor so she can see where I am all the time. Just in case something bad happens she says but like anyone would believe that. how she managed to land a job at my new high school I have no idea but she did so that's going to be fun. Arghh the thought of being the new girl pisses me off. I'm going to be the shiny new toy for everyone to fight over. My plan of action is trying to ignore everyone and focus on my job. Taking down everyone who has committed a serious crime in America.

Charlie was thrilled to hear that I was moving back to Forks to finish high school. My mother was less thrilled but understanding knowing I wanted to move a few months before but stayed for her. It wasn't long after Agent Hoet stopped following me so she can move in to her rented house for her stay here that I pulled up to the Swan residence. Ha it's the exactly like I remember it. I'm guessing my dad heard my bike pulling up to the house as he's already standing outside by the time I've dismounted and took off my helmet.

"Hey dad." I say causally as he moves to hug me before pulling away awkwardly and leading me inside and up to my room.

"So I got your stuff you sent over already it's up in your room. I'll leave you to get settled." That's one of the things I love must about Charlie he's not much of a talker and he doesn't linger." Taking off my leather jacket and hanging it up on the door I can't help but look at the picture of a Skull head with a pair of wings behind it. It's our logo from our pit fighting and assassin days. Funnily I used to hate this symbol as it reminded that I was a slave committing monstrous crimes. But now whenever I see it, I don't see the pain or fear but the reminder that I'm free. That I now have siblings who I love and that I now hunt the monsters who exploited me. A devilish smirk flashes on to my face thinking off all those already in prisoner or dead because of our help and the thought of getting the next person on our list.

Forgetting the jacket, I move to the three suitcases spread out among my room. One of them has all my normal clothes and other stuff for school and what not. The second case is filled with weapons that I will have to hide here and at the high school so I can protect myself when I'm attacked. People were already suspecting us for working with the cops and the longer we do the more clear it will become to them. But I will be ready for every attack they try on me. Knives swords guns flash bangs bow and arrows. As well as my assassin outfit which is fitted with ballistic armour so I can take a few hit's if needed. The third bag is my security set up. Motion sensors to be placed at all points of entry that when triggered send a small shock from my watch to wake me up. Camera's so I can keep an eye on my surroundings from my phone and if I do get attacked video evidence of who committed the act against me. One camera will be in my bedroom. 5 set outside the house. Two on my bike covering the front and back to catch plate numbers. And one always on me. Hoet said she will rig up the school and connect it to the video stream for me. When they come for me, I will see them coming and be ready to greet them to Forks. Normal people would call me paranoid but then again normal people don't have different gangs' assassins and other dangerous people hunting them.

As my won't come into my room often I don't have to hide my weapons as well as I did at my mom's. That women has no understanding of personal space. Slipping a pistol with a silencer attached under two pillows should be good enough for now. I also slip a blade just behind my bedside table on both sides so no matter what side I'm on I can reach out and grab it. As well as another one at the end of bed. Moving on to my desk I hide a gun in one of my draws and knife in the other. The bigger guns like my shotgun, assault rifle and sniper will have to stay in their cases hidden behind my clothes. For the bathroom I'm going to scrape out a title and store a gun in there. Dad won't even know. Downstairs however will be harder to hide but I think I can cave a small hole in the sofa so I can lean over and grab it. My bike is already loaded with a to pistols under the seat. I think that's it for weapons and security and not a moment too soon as my dad gently knocks on my door telling me it's time for dinner. Re grabbing my jacket, I follow him down the stairs and into his police car so we can visit the local dinner. Eating out is fun and all but I prefer to cook my own food. Less chance of being poisoned that way. Beside I can't live just of steak and burgers it's so unhealthy.

After eating at the small very windowed dinner and exchanging small talk with my dad I head back up to my room. It was around eight o'clock so I figured a good night sleep would help me mentally and emotional for tomorrow. I hated attention before I was a highly trained killer now, I hate it even more. Oh well what can I do.

Rocking up to Forks high on my motorbike draw everyone's attention which I already knew would happen. What I didn't expect however was to see seven vampires leaning against their cars waiting to go in to school. They must have good self control. And less murderous tendencies. One of them the thin guy with short brown hair eye's me more than his siblings. Even from across the car park I can just about make out the darkening of his eyes. Right my scent is very strong and appetising to vampires. But it's not that the fact that his eyes are dark it's the fact that they were gold. Strange. Figuring that It's best to leave them alone I make my way to the office to collect my timetable. First 4 periods go very slowly and with everyone trying to befriend making it go even slower. Lunch was civil but I ignored everyone leaving to eat outside in the cold. I'm not out there long before someone starts making their way towards me. "I thought you would try to blend in more." Hoet f course.

"Making friends here will only paint targets on their back. Besides I don't plan on staying here long." I tell her standing up. "You saw them right." them being the vampire coven just chilling in the cafeteria.

"Yeah." she replies hinting she will talk to me about it later. By vampire law anyone who is human and knows about them must either be killed or changed. Best not to give them a reason to kill me until later. what ever else she was going to was cut off by me spasming. One minute i was standing next it felt like my entire was locked down dragging me to the ground I couldn't control my muscles as started to seize. Hoet is quickly down by me side looking surprised and concerned. it only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for me to fear someone had poisoned me or something. "What just happened." she all but shouted,

"I don't know." my voice cracks at that but i quickly calm myself down and stand back up. "Whatever it was it's over now." she doesn't look convinced and in all honestly neither do I.

"You have history with me next you know." she says changing the subject that i am thankful for. I'll figure this out later.

"This may surprise you but history was. Is my favourite subject." I tell her looking away at my slip up on was. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with school I could be working for FBI undercover full time. It would be so much easier for me.

"I know you don't want to be here anymore then I do." she says sympathetically. "But soon this will all be over and you can go back to being the super agent you are."

"Not an agent remember." I shot back. "A source of information and then your solider."

"You can become an agent when you turn eighteen if you want too." she informs me before taking her leave. Becoming an actual agent is all I want now. It's a normal job. Far for normal then a pit fighter. I want fight the bad guys and stop others suffering like I have. Just got to wait a little bit longer. And get through my last two lessons. History and Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

What just happened. It was like I lost all control of my body. No, it wasn't like I did lost function of my body. That has never happened before. Hoet witnessed it as well which only makes matters worse as she now knows somethings wrong with me. My lie of being fine was pathetic and usually I'm good at talking myself out of bad situations but I guess since I was so confused and freaked out that I couldn't think properly.

The ringing of the bell indicates the start of history and students start to flood through the doors in anticipation for fifth period and time ticking closer to the final bell where we become free from this hell. Among the students is a curly blond haired vampire. He looks like he's in constant pain. Which might actually be true since he is surrendered by so much fresh mouth watering blood pumping through every student and teacher calling out to him. The amount of control it must take from racing across a room and tearing someone's throat open must be amazing. Not to mention that my rare scented blood must make this all the more harder for the vampire. What I want to know is why are five of them in school. Most covens hunt in an area and then move on without anyone knowing their presence. But not these vampires. Second question is why the hell are their eyes gold. Maybe a rare kind of vampire. Hell I could speculate all day and never know the answer. It's not like I can just go and ask them they will have to kill me. Laws.

Hoet starts her lesson and she surprises me as she actually talks and acts like a history teacher. A good one at that. She knows all the answers to the questions asked by students in great detail. And it's not just that but it seems that when she talks the whole class actually pays attention and is interested in the subject. Maybe Hoet should think about a career change because she is nailing this. As class processed a girl who has unfortunately sat next to me tries to make conversation during one of the tasks. "Your Isabella Swan right." She asks innocently but we both know she already knows the answer to that question. But it is polite to ask.

"Bella." I state bluntly. I'm not here to make friends. However Hoet seems to have picked up on the poor girls efforts and gives me a luck which says talk to the girl or I'll leave you out of the loop on current assignments. I've witnessed this luck many times before in our short time of working together. Great I've basically been ordered to act like a normal teenager. I swear to god when this girl is kidnapped or killed just to because she was close to me all the blame goes to Hoet. "I hate the name Isabella so call me Bella." The dark hair girl with glasses seems shocked that I actually replied with more than on word.

"You just moved here from Arizona right." Her confidence in talking to be grows every time I respond to her.

"Yeah I traded the heat and sunlight of Arizona for the damp cold cloudy skies or Forks. I don't know what I was thinking." Small talk. Fun.

"On trust me no one does. Moving here is defiantly a step down. So why did you move." Her question is natural but I hardly doubt I could tell her the truth. The truth being I left because after spending a year as an assassins and a pit fighter we killed our master then started working for the FBI in order to take down slave rings and many other high priority crimes and I had to leave because the people I used to work with being the slavers and killers were starting to become suspicious of us. Nah some how I don't think that would go down well with her.

"Well my mom got remarried to this baseball player and since he travels a lot, she is stuck at home with me. It didn't seem right so I decided to move back in with my dad for the final years of high school so they can go off together." Wow I sound like so a good daughter. Small talk continued for the rest of the lesson and I can see that see was proud of herself for getting me to talk.

When the bell rang it was time for my final lesson of the day. Biology. I was always good at biology which takes some stress of me since I won't have to study too hard for it unlike math. I swear no one likes math. I was the last to arrive to class on the account of me getting lost. Ok so my training hasn't really helped that much with sense of direction but at least I'm not falling over every few minutes. Anyway as soon as I entered the room I knew I was in trouble because right next to the only seat left open was yet another vampire. Oh but it gets so much worse it's the vampire who eyes grow darker when I was in the car park. And now I'm trapped next to him. This is not going to end well. Acting as normal as I can I plop myself down to the brown haired vampire and the response it immediate. One sniff and he practically throw himself into the wall covering his face as his eyes went from a lovely gold to all black. He froze and refused to breath. This is going to be a very long hour for both of us. Naturally I play it off as not seeing his very obvious attempt to put as much distance between us as possible. Time drags and I become more and more worried that this guy is going to lose all control. Thankfully the bell signals the end of the day and before I could even grab my bag, he all but sprints out of the room. If I wasn't aware of his situation, I would have found him to be very rude.

Before heading home a make a quick stop at Hoet classroom. "So what do you know about them." I ask as soon as the last student leaves. Them being the vampires.

"Only what I could find in the school records." She starts off moving to let me look over the information on her computer while she fills me in. "Five students Edward." Being the guy who was just about to devour me. "Jasper." The blond in pain vampire. "Emmett." "The body builder type one. "Alice." The small dark haired girl. "And Rosalie". The supermodel one. "From what the school has there are another two. Esme the mother and Carlisle the father who also seems to be a doctor."

"Wait a vampire is a doctor." I interrupt. Having that much control is very hard to master. Our master could handle our scent of blood as he got more and more used to it. But if it was anyone else he couldn't really control him. That's why during most pit fights he wouldn't breath. Too much of a risk he said.

"Apparently so." Hoet is clearly thinking along the same lines of me. That or he's just a really old vampire. If I was to guess I would say he was the sire to his wife and children. "You have their address." I laugh a little. She's knows me all to well. Seven vampires are a threat I will need to keep a close eye on. Now all I have to do is figure out how to put them under surveillance without them knowing. Simple. "We'll start working at the weekend. Let the buzz about our arrival calm down so people don't watch us as much." Makes sense.

"Agreed. Until tomorrow." We bid our goodbyes before heading home from their it's cooking dinner doing homework and off to bed. How exciting my life has become. However it was during my sleep that everything kicked off. A tiny shock from my watch alerts me to the fact that someone has entered my room. Using my training I keep my heart rate slow so if it's a vampire they won't notice me being awake. If it's a human basically the same thing. Very slowly I slip my arm down the side of my bed for the hidden blade. The person is still in the room but doesn't realise that I'm awake. Good. Now as slowly as I grabbed the blade I pull it out of it hiding spot. Once I have a decent grip I launch the blade with such speed that a vampire would struggle to keep up. The knife shoots through the area lodging itself in to my wall. Looking around it's clear the intruder is gone. Such speed is only possible with a vampire. Pulling out my phone that thought is conformed when Edward Cullen is recorded clearly standing at the edge of my bed. Stalker much. My blood most have sang to him. Oh, we are going to have a chat tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sometimes I think I did something wrong in a past life. Maybe I kicked a dog or set an orphanage on fire. I must have done something otherwise I wouldn't be so involved with vampires. One stalks me and basically enslaves me. A bunch of other vampires run the fights I used to be involved in and now I have Edward Cullen sneaking into my room at night." I drag my hand through my hair in hopes of reducing the stress that has plagued my body since I ripped my blade out of my bedroom wall. A breathy laugh appears from the other end of my phone as Hoet tries to contain her laughter. "It's not funny." My comment seems to set her over the edge as she breaks into a full-on laugh. "I hate you."

"Relax Bella." She replies once she's calmed herself down a little. "The Cullens aren't a threat."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you would have a different opinion if one of them was sneaking into your bedroom to watch you sleep." My annoyance is made clear by the tone of my voice.

"It almost sounds like you're afraid." Her jest does what it intends to do setting off my temper.

"Afraid." My voice turns dangerously low. "I was kidnapped. Tortured. Forced to fight and kill for their entertainment and those who I left alive were drained in front of me as a warning. But in the end, I wasn't the one who died. I am the one who is slowly ripping down their empire. My master was the first vampire I watched die. But he was my brothers kill not mine. And since then I have killed twenty vampires. I am not afraid of them. They should be afraid of me." Vampires can be killed with fire and with all my training with my master to improve my shield I learnt how to trap vampires in an invisible box. Then all had to do was pour on the gasoline and a match. It's amazing how quickly the ultimate predator falls victim to those below them. Of course, we have discovered other methods of hunting the hunters. Werewolf teeth and claws can tear their marble skin open like a blade does butter. The look on their faces when we fire an arrow made from a werewolf claw of tooth and it goes right through them fills me with a certain kind of glee.

"I get it you lot hunt the hunters. You're amazing." Sarcasm never was her greatest trait. "But can we please focus on why we are here." Oh, have I got a new assignment. I really could kill someone to help me destress... Wow, there something really wrong about me.

"I thought I was here so I wasn't brutally killed for being your spy." That is the main reason why we all moved but I know there is something else going on.

"I was going to wait until the weekend but I could use your help." Hoet asking me for help. That's never a good sign. "We'll meet at mine tonight to discuss what been going on."

"Fine. See you at school." I go to hang up but Hoet has to have the last word.

"Could you at least wait until I'm there at lunch before making a scene with the Cullens." I go to argue against any plans I may or may not be making on how to deal with the Cullens but she continues talking. "And don't act like you not planning something Bella. I've spent the last ten minutes listening to you complain about Edward and you want some kind of revenge on him." You know I'm starting to think she knows me a little bit too well. "So Long little hunter." OH NO, that is not becoming a thing.

Quickly I get ready and head to yet another day of teen drama. It's always the same. Worry about grades their future and getting laid. These are their worries. Oh, to be free of burdens. But to have so little in ways of ambitious. Once again, I'm on my own at lunch but this time I'm inside leaning against a wall happily munching on an apple waiting until the fun begins. All the Cullens but Edward showed up for school today which I'm not going to lie is a little bit disappointing but I can make do. Originally, I was going to make a huge scene but decided against that since both me and the Cullens are similar in the way of we don't want our true selves being exposed. Besides, it's no fun if they leave.

Jasper the blond male keeps glancing over at me every time my excitement peaks. None of the others react leading me to believe he may be gifted like me. Could he read my emotions? Or was he reacting to the scent of my blood rushing faster through my veins calling out for him to snack on? He must be the newest vampire since he lacks the same control of the others. The other blond keeps glaring at me whenever we make eye contact but looks lovingly at her family. Annoyance when she looks at other humans. If I didn't know any better, I would say she hates humans. Well, she does but it comes from a place of love. She doesn't want humans getting involved with her family who will later cause a problem for her family's lives. Alex acted the same when we fought in the pits. We weren't allowed to make friends with the other fighters. Weakness our master called. And pain when we killed them. She was the protector of the family. Just like Rosalie.

As if sensing my emotions turning negative Hoet finally arrives in the canteen sending me a cheeky smile. Tis a shame she won't harm what goes down but she can make do with reading body language. Jasper once again looks over at me and I start walking towards the isolated table of vampires. My presence seems to gain everyone else attention as they watch me walk towards the Cullens. "I take it Eddie isn't feeling well today," I say to the Cullens in a mock innocent voice as I take a seat at their table ignoring all of their looks preferring to look at my phone. The entire hall has gone silent.

As I expected Rosalie was the one to reply defending her brother. "Actually, he has some personal issues to take care of out of town." Her voice is menacing and would make any other human run away. My lack of emotion triggers warning bells as they all nervously look at each other not understanding how my animal instinct is running away from the threat.

"Oh, he defiantly has issues," I say with a smirk and a small laugh enraging the female protector even more. "Well since Eddie boy is too afraid to face me after last night could one of you take a message for me." I notice the way they tense up after I said last night. So, they know what went down. Good. At least it saves me from having to explain it again.

"What message," Emmett asks after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, it's very simple." I start looking up from my phone making eye contact with the bear or a man. I turn my dangerous voice to equal the blonds. "If he EVER comes into my room when I'm sleeping again. Or just breaks into my house in general. Make no mistake. Next time my knife gets embedded into his skull. And while he is screaming in pain. I will set him a light and watch him burn. You lot may be top of the food chain but I know how to kill the undead." I make direct eye contact with each of them waiting for their reply.

"What are you on about." Alice starts acting confused. "Edward wasn't in your room last night. And what does the top of the food chain means." It's actually kind of cute how hard she's trying to make it seem like I'm imagining things. The other quickly jump on to what she is saying agreeing and asking me if I'm mentally alright.

"Don't act stupid Cullens," I say with a slight annoyance but still enjoying toying with them. "It's only cute on Alice the rest of you look just stupid acting ignorant." Time to play my best card. "It truly would be a shame if I had to send everyone in this town the vide of your brother climbing through my window and just stand there watching me as I sleep." A quick look of fear overcomes the vampires but is quickly replaced by determination. For what who knows. "It also shows how he moved to fast to be human." Flipping my phone around so the Cullens can see the screen the video of their brother entering my room and flashing out is shown much to their anger. "I wonder hate for rumours about that to spread. News travels quickly and Italy hears far more then you think." I pause for dramatic effect before standing up. "Well it's been a pleasure and I hate to cut our time short but I have other matters to attend to." And with that I make my exit leaving their table and heading to the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Hoet barely containing her laughter. I bet she's happy she met me. I seem to bring such joy into her life.

My last classes pass me by slowly but I did have a nice chat with Angela who invited me La Push Beach with her friends. I mainly only agreed to go so I have an excuse to go out and meet up with Hoet later tonight. Besides, it's only going to be an hour or two with them. How bad can it be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

La Push beach. What more can I say about it other than it's cold and wet. Which sum's up Forks as well. Angela seems like a nice girl her friends are trying to be friendly but the boys are only doing that because they think I'm hot and Jess is clearly into the Mike so she's playing nice in hopes I won't try to steal her man. Like that would ever happen. He's not my type. In my line of work my type also has to be someone who can kill otherwise, they are as good as dead. Plus, he isn't even that attractive but it's a really small town so I can understand to many of the girls he's the best option.

Eric Mike and Jess all run off to attempt to surf on what barely passes as waves. "You don't talk much Bella which is a nice change to everyone else in our small group," Angela says starting a conversation with me.

"Yeah no offence to them but they seem to like the sound of their own voice," I reply earning a small laugh from Angela. It's weird to be around a normal teenage girl. After the vampire appeared, I only ever talked to my siblings or others trapped in the pits. Then after that, it was the FBI agents. "I learnt to only talk when it was necessary." I wonder how she would respond to something like this. I secretly like the huge secret I'm hiding from everybody and giving little bits away only makes it more interesting. I wonder what theories people will come up with. Oh god, I just realised I am arrogant. Oh well, this probably won't get me killed.

"Were your parents strict." She asks innocently. If only she knew.

I just smile at her. "Not my parents." She looks like she's going to question me more but a group approaches us stopping her in her tracks. As the group come closer, I can make out who's coming my way. "Well well well if it isn't the La Push crew. Have you come all this way to greet us." I don't look at them in the eyes but glance at choice in clothes before turning to face the ocean.

The teenage boy at the front quickly replies with his big goofy grin. "Figured we had to find you since you constantly get lost." Jake or Jacob Black replies one of my best friends when I lived here. His dad and my dad are also best friends.

"And falling over." The only female in the group adds on.

"Leah you do have a sense of humour." I shot back earning smirks from the rest of the lads as well as a playful glare from the woman in question.

"Fuck you, Swan." To be fair I did miss these guys when I moved away from Forks. But the fact that all of them are wearing very little clothes in the cold is strange. I mean I'm cold and Paul here is wearing only a pair of shorts. At least the other boys are wearing something can pass a T-shirt with shorts. Leah is wearing a tank top and shorts.

Movement out of the concern of my eye allows me to see a well-built man lurking off in the distance not wearing a shirt but watching us closer. Hang on he's not watching us. He's watching me. Looking at everyone and then back at the man I can see matching tattoos on them all. Which under normal circumstance would be normal since it's a tradition of tattoos in this tribe but I've never seen this version of the tattoo before making me think this allows members of the tribe to identify them as something else.

Sneaking a glance to Angela I notice she looks so confused at what is going on as I've barely spoken to anyone but her since coming here but I can easily talk to them. Maybe I can use her to my advantage here. "Right Introductions. Angela this is Jacob Black Leah Clearwater and her younger brother Seth. And that one without the shirt is Paul. I don't know the rest." Each person I mention gives a little wave. The ones who I didn't meet or can't remember meeting introduce themselves. Jared Embry and Quill.

"Aren't you guys cold," Angela asks once everyone introduced. The group tense up at that question and slightly hesitate before Paul answers for everyone.

"Our tribe is warm-blooded. So, the cold doesn't affect us as much." Angela accepts that answer but growing up around here I know that, that is a lie. Now, why would they lie about something like this unless they had a secret to keep.

"So, Bella what brings you to our side of town," Jake asks smoothly moving the conversation on. Everyone in the pack seems calm and safe thinking that their secret is securely safe. Only Leah seems somewhat unsure.

"Oh, you know me. I'm a social butterfly so of course, I came here with my new friends." The members of the group who know me laugh at my social butterfly comment. I was anything but. Well, I still am but for different reasons now. Looking up I catch Leah's eye and she immediately freezes. Her reaction isn't normal that much I do no. "You Ok Leah," I ask as everyone turns to face making her become more uncomfortable. However, one glance at the lads and they seem to click onto something opening their mouths in shock looking between the two of us. They couldn't be any less obvious if they tried.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to go." And with mumbled excuses she all but sprints away from me towards the man who is looking at her in shock. The rest of the lads try to make everything seem normal and chat away at me and Angela who is joying their presence.

Everything is going well until an unwanted stare sends a shiver down my back. Shit, what is he doing here. Before I could come up with an excuse to leave the group tense and all glance in the direction the stare is coming from. An anger snarl appears on their faces before they all quickly shoot off in that direction the man lurking leads them. No Human can pick up a vampire's presence. So what are they.

Giving Angela a flimsy excuse I hop onto my bike and ride out to meet my old tormentor. The last time we saw each other he gave me and my siblings in pain a location where we are to meet whenever he comes looking for us. I found it strange with everyone else he picked building that he owned but with me, it was a clearing in the forest along the border between Forks and the Res. Well, I say clearing. It's just an area where a small stream runs with a small cliff face hanging over it. The trees around that area are thinner compared to the huge thick one everywhere else in the Forset. making my way there I can't help but feel like I'm being watched from both sides of the clearing. If o had to guess on one side are the Cullens and the other side is my old group of friends. Acting like I'm not aware of them stalking me I keep on walking until I'm in the place where we were meant to meet. Scanning the area I search for anything out of place. He isn't stupid enough to meet me when there are two sides searching for him with the intent to kill him. Vampires don't like others on their land and from the angry looks from the Res I figure they hate vampires so if he stayed there would be blood. Just not his. I have no doubt that he could take both sides on. He sometimes helped us out in our training and to say after every time we meet up with him we became even more efficient killers would be a tremendous understatement.

Something small hidden among the leaves gleams slightly from the little sunlight that peaks through the clouds. Picking up the object in question I see that is a necklace with a tube locket. Opening it I pull out the tiny note written inside. As always in tiny writing is a name and birth date with an X underneath it. The X means death. It's been a while since he's asked me to kill someone. However, the death isn't for the name on the pap the name is the name of someone else being hunted and it's my job to protect them from another hunter. Wonder why this person is being hunted. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough. Hopefully, this means he thinks I'm still loyal to him. Or he suspects something is going on and is testing me. Either way, I'm afraid this poor soul won't be living much longer. Memorising the name and birth date so I can hunt for them later I pull out my lighter and burn the paper so no one can see what was written. Nothing can link us together. As I walk away, I can't help but feel excited to start hunting again. It's a sick thing to enjoy but I can't help but love it. An evil smirk appears on my face startling the onlookers.

* * *

 **Leah's POV**

Today is not what I was expecting. After I shifted, I understood why Sam left me. Still hate him for it but I understand. Or I did. When the pack were hanging out waiting until our night patrol starts we picked up the scent of a vampire coming onto our land. Only when we arrived at the beach there was no vampire but the teens from Forks High School. Seth suggested that we just picked up the Cullen scent on them but Sam reminded us that we knew the Cullens scent and this was different. New. Sam stayed back as the rest of us approached the high schoolers since we were similar in age. What I was not expecting was Bella fucking Swan to be here. Yeah, I knew she recently moved back here as Jacob wouldn't shut up about his best friend returning but I haven't seen her in over five years. When I was looking at her I could see she has clearly grown up in that time and as actually pretty hot. Not only that but she is Smart as it was clear she didn't buy Paul's excuses on why we weren't cold which might become a problem in the long run.

And then when I looked into Bella's eyes, I felt my whole world change and suddenly she was the most important thing to me and I finally understand how Sam felt. I had imprinted On Bella. Unable to handle the ray of emotions that flooded me I did what I always do. I ran away from her. Shifting into my wolf form I run as fast as I can through the woods almost as if I'm trying to run how I feel away. I can't have imprinted on Bella. I'm not gay. And neither in Bella. How is this possible. Why her out of everyone. What I have done to deserve this. Questions followed one another until Sam's thoughts stopped me in my tracks. "Leah theirs a vampire on our side of the border." Pushing down my own thoughts I retune myself in with the pack as I race to meet up with them to hunt the human killer of our land.

When I finally arrive on the scene the pack are running along the forest floor jumping up in attempts to catching the vampire when he's jumping from tree to tree. All the While he laughs enjoying how we're failing miserably to kill him. Growling at the vampire mocking us and run alongside the others until we reach the clearly separating our land and the Cullens. He jumps on to the border tree and sits there waiting as we snarl at him. Not long later the Cullens arrive on the other side of the border. Neither side moves as he sat perfectly on the borer stopping each side from advancing. The man I question Short black hair contrasting with his pale white skin. He's wearing a white shirt with a brown leather jacket over it along with black jeans and black and white trainers. I watch him as he pulls out a necklace and throws it on to the forest floor right on the boundary line so neither side can move for it. "As fun as this has been, I have work to do." He announces in his silky-smooth voice which he no doubt uses to draw his prey in. A sound of a Motorbike grabs everyone attention long enough for him to slip away.

"How did he move so quickly," Seth shouts over the mind link in bewilderment at the disappearing act the vampire just showed us. No vampire is faster than we are and we only looked away from a second. How did he do that? While we're all questioning what just happened someone walks into the clearly. And who would it be. Bella. Because who the fuck else would appear at this very moment.

"What's she doing here," Sam asks through the link but we only reply with the wolf version of a shrug. Across the clearing, the Cullens are watching her as well. What do they want with her. A protective urge appears almost causing me to shoot forward and drag her onto our side of the border but no instead she walks the line just like the vampire. It takes her a few seconds before she finds what she's looking for. Bending over she picks up the same necklace the vampire just dropped. "How did she know what to look for." Sam words reveal a possibility that seems almost impossible to believe. But then she pulls out a slip of paper from the necklace reads it over then burns the note before leaving with a smirk on her face which is a little unsettling. And just like that, it became all too real that Bella is in league with a vampire. Oh, Bella what have you got yourself into.


	7. Chapter 7

How do you destroy a monster without becoming one? The answer is simple really. You don't. Only a monster can kill another monster so that is what I had to become to survive in this dark and twisted world I fell into. When I first started the vampire that owned me and my siblings was a cruel bastard but he was pathetic compared to the other ones in the pits. From my time there I meet three other vampire master but saw many more. The vampire who just hired me goes the name Saber. After the blade. He was the one to train me and my siblings in close-quarter knife combat and sword training. Apparently, I showed some promise in the art and that is how I became the blade expert in our group. Saber and our master never got along but he understood that if he wanted to win Saber training us can earn him more money and fame in the underground world. Only I'm sure our master would say he trained us almost too well as we killed him and some other suspecting Vampires who thought we would be an easy kill.

After getting Saber's note I swiftly made my way over to Hoet's once I was sure the Cullen's won't tracking me anymore. Being a shield has it's benefits as I was taught how to hide my scent and heartbeat so I couldn't be tracked by anyone. It was slightly amusing to watch from my branch on a nearby tree as the Cullen's came to a sudden stop frantically searching for any sign of where I went. After about ten minutes of arguing about where I went. What did catch my attention in their argument was the fact that Saber disappeared in the same way I did. Only shields can disappear like that meaning Saber isn't he alone. If I was to guess he's travelling with the other two vampires I met. Amber was a was also a shield and trained me in how to use my gift while Alex taught us the best way to stalk people. One thing that always stood out to me and my siblings was the fact that none of the three seems to be in charge. And no, it was because the three worked so well together, in fact, they mostly argued but somehow managed to work together when training us. They kind of reminded me of me and my siblings. They seemed to be in charge but not truly. Always looking over their shoulder as if waiting for something or someone to jump out at them. Strange if she wanted nothing can touch Amber and if Amber is here chances are, I won't notice.

Changing course I head home instead of Hoet's sending her a quick message saying my sword was bent by a wielding shield. x. It translates to Saber wants me to do a job and the X states what type of job he wants and Amber might be watching. It's best if she doesn't watch me meeting with an FBI agent. I rather like being alive. Hoet didn't reply as per the agreement but I don't know how she feels about this. We've never really talked about me being a contract killer in-depth. Yes, she knows who a few of my victims are and how I've learnt from each kill but other than that we haven't talked about. I'm sure she doesn't want to be to continue being an assassin but understands that I have to in order to survive and help her take down as many of the monsters in the pits as we can.

Also, it turns out I'm not the only sibling here. Rachel and Lewis will also be joining me tonight. Sadly, we have different targets but they should all be in the same place which means we can work together. And if all the targets are together then the chances are the people, we have to kill we all appear together and at the same time. Ear mic's on Lewis will provide overwatch and hang around on the upper levels on the club before climbing into the rafters where is sniper is waiting so he can watch everything. The poor lad he has to work while I and Rachel get to drink and party. Being on high alert of course.

The rest of the week passes slowly allowing me to track down my target and figure out how best to protect her and kill the other hitman. Turns out the girl in question is a twenty-two-year-old college student. I'm not sure what's so special about her that warrants a hit and me to protect her but I guess I'll find out soon enough. The other reason why this week has pasted so slowly would be due to the Cullen's all they seem to do is watch me. And yes, it's as creepy as it sounds. Everywhere I go one of them is always around. However, it is kind of amusing to see them try to act naturally and not like they are stalking me. Clearly stealth isn't their strong point. One of them is always hanging around in the hallway when I'm swapping class. Alice and Rosalie seem to use the restroom whenever I do which is entertaining as the smell from the toilets must be awful. At night they stand guard outside my house but unknown to them my sensors I put up at the start the week pick them up every time. It's not being paranoid when the threat is real. Sadly, I can't mock them or grab their attention any more than I already have since the last thing I need is them getting in the way of my hunt. The wolves as well when they mosey on over for a midnight stalk. The only good thing about it is that Edward still hasn't been seen since I throw a knife at him. He's probably of hiding somewhere.

Not only were the Cullen's watching me but so were the Res lot. Now that I know they are wolf shifters make it more interesting to be around them. Jake Leah Seth and Paul all came up with Jakes dad and we just hung out. Of course, they kept asking me questions about my life in Arizona but I tried not to give to0 much away. Leach was acting really weird around like she wanted to be close to be but also wanting to put distance between us. It was strange but I ignored it as I know some supernatural don't get along with others and since I'm an unknown there is a lot of danger being around me.

Thankfully when Friday night arrived, I was ready to start hunting. I was originally going to tell Charlie that I was spending the weekend at a friend's house. But he instead told me he and Billy and Harry were going fishing this weekend Which works even better for me. The girl I'm protecting will be attending her friend's birthday party tonight in Seattle. So, in other words, tonight is going to be awesome. Carefully folding my outfit up for the night around the mask of the skull our signature look when we're working following in our masters lead I shove it all in my backpack. Pulling on my leather jacket I triple check I have my fake ID so I can get into the nightclub. Once that's secure in my zipped pocket I look over my weapons. I already have some guns and blades on my bike which I can use if I have to but I prefer to always have them with the bike. You never know when you have to make a quick getaway. Anyways since the dress I choose is short-sleeved I can't use any wrist blades. Shame they are super helpful. Oh well, I settle for the two straps on my thigh. One holding a gun the other a knife. Another three blades can slot into my boots and the other one holds a gun with a suppressor. I shouldn't need any more then this and if I do Lewis and Rachel are bringing more firepower in their car just to be sure.

Finals check done I hop downs stairs grabbing a quick snack before heading out and starting my journey to Seattle. Racing down the high way out of forks the Cullen's run on one side and the wolves run on the other until they realise I'm leaving Forks and then hop into a truck and follow me that way. I have to admit their stalking skills are even worse than the Cullens. I barely suppress my laugh at them but the sound is drowned out by my bike. Are they really going to follow me all day?

By the time I arrive in Seattle the sun is starting to set as I pull into the cheap motel. Once parked I spot my siblings car and head over to the booked room. Knocking on the do the code. One knock followed by three rapid knocks than the repeat the sequence again. The door open showcasing Lewis tall body and he basically towers over me dressed in black jeans and his version my jacket. "Your late." He tries to sound irritated but is just too happy to see me breaking out into a joyful smile pulling me in for a crushing hug. "Good it's feel's like I haven't seen you in years," he admits once he finally lets me go.

"Tell me about it. I've missed everyone like crazy. It's strange being away from you all." I admit in return. The past nearly two years we've seen each other basically every day and to go for a length of time without seeing any of them is wrong. I feel like I'm missing out on an important part of my life. "Oh By the way" I start in a louder voice so Rachel can also hear from where ever the hell she is since she hasn't come to greet me yet. "We have to keep in PG tonight. Rules are rules." I tell them with a slight shrug of my shoulders. To my stalkers, it will sound like my dad set some rules for me but in reality, it means I'm being followed by supernatural and we need to keep a low profile. No idea how we're going to do that when the hunting begins but we can cross that bridge when we get to it. Lewis frowns at this announcement but nods agreeing we need to keep our plans quiet until the very lateness. Normally I would put up a sound barrier but that would make the others to suspicious.

"It's always you getting caught isn't it." Rachel teases back smugly as she reveals her presence leaving the bathroom in a towel and nothing else. Her chestnut brown hair dripping wet past her shoulders. She's clearly looking forward to tonight as well. Good. It's nice to know I'm not the only psychopath sometimes. "Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy the thrill of being caught out." She has a point but still, I know she is exactly the same. It's no fun if there isn't any risk.

"Oh, that was one time." I moan back at her trying to suppress past events that will never be spoken of again. Putting my backpack on the bed I start pulling out my outfit for tonight while my siblings start getting dressed as well. Time to get ready I thought giddily. In less than thirty minutes the three of us are ready for the night ahead. Leaving the hotel, we all clearly spot the wolf pack and the Cullen's trying to hide but failing so miserably. I can practically feel Rachel rolling her eyes at their stealth skills. One short drive later and we arrive at the nightclub in full swing. It's nice to be rich being able to rent a nightclub and open it early. Flashes our ID's to the bodyguards we quickly make our way inside. The music bounces off the wall deafening the crowd as people sing along to the music having the time of their lives drinking more and more to make it better. Together the three of us make our way over to the bar ordering a drink before separating. We do have our own jobs tonight. As I'm making my way through the crowd, I spot my target sitting in a booth with her friends. "The game begins," I say into my mic letting the others know I found my target. Not long after they reply saying the same thing. Now, all we have to do is wait and watch.

Sipping on my beer every now and then I am reminded just how much I hate the taste. Should have got a vodka and lemonade but then again, I actually enjoy drinking that and I need to be sober. Out of the corner of my, I spot the of the wolf pack and the Cullen's enter the party. Well shit. Here I was hoping they would leave me alone when I came into here. Nothing ever goes my way. Rosalie Emmet and Alice make up the vampire coven while Sam Leah and Paul are the wolves. Make sense since they look around the right age for the party. Now if only they could like they want to be here. Maybe they wouldn't stand out so much. A new girl joins my target and her friends as they embrace. "looks like we're working together after all." Rachel says as she slides in next to me.

"Your girl," I ask already knowing the ask. She just nods carefully scanning the area for threats. "Chances are nothing will happen during the party. Too much attention." I know my stalkers can probably hear me but right now I don't care I have a job to do and nothing will get in my way. "If they are smart, they will wait until she's isolated." It's what I would do.

"You also think this is strange. Don't you." She asks taking a drink of her cider.

"Yep."

"Good. So long as we're on the same page." We're done things like this before but never this. Something isn't right here and we both know it. All we can do is play this out. If it's a trap then well we'll deal with it. We always do.

During our short conversation, my target stands up and moves towards the backdoor. Slowly I move to follow her but staying far enough away that she doesn't realise she's being followed. That is until. I spot a man following her ahead of me. He exits the same door and closes it behind him. Warnings go off in my head. Forgetting about not being noticed I rush the distance left between me and the door shoving people out of the way. Once I reach the door I ty to open it but it won't budge. Shit It's happening. Pulling one of the knives out of my boot I wedge it into the lock and thrash it from side to side snapping the lock. Pushing over the door I close it behind me again. The cold night air greets me but nothing else. No man and no target. Focusing my sense's, I just about hear a muffled scream coming from the alley across the street. Following the darkness, I come across an old warehouse. Behind me I can hear the other following me but no time to think. Strapped to my back is my mask. Ripping it off the wires I place it over my face and draw my gun attaching the silencer. As quietly as I can I parkour up to the second level of the warehouse and slip inside. Just as I thought the girl is on the floor with eleven men stood around her and armed with guns and knives. Just like me. It's clear she had been thrown there. Tears run down her face as she tries to plead for mercy but the words are blocked by the gag in her mouth. Her hands are tied behind her back and her dress ripped. And here I squat above them as they move towards the girl. Taking a deep breath, I let myself slip.

Dropping out of nowhere the men panic as I shot three of them while falling pushing my body into a forward roll to take some of the shock of my legs I immediately jump up and unload two more bullets into the furthest away many. Turning around I shot the sixth man who reacted the fastest aiming at me before grabbing the closet one to me and spinning so his friends shot him instead of me. Seven down and two shot's left in my gun. Throwing the corpse at the second closet man to knocking him off balance I fire my last two shots into the men furthest away from me before turning and throwing my blade into the third guy killing him instantly as the blade lands directly into his heart. The final guy is standing back up after recovering from having his mate being thrown at him but I give him no time to recover running at him I slide to the floor pushing myself under his left arm as he fires a shot at me missing. Before he can turn around and take another shot I swing my body to the right using one arm to balance and using my right leg it kick him behind the knee forcing his leg to give and allowing me time to stand up as I grab the back of his head with both my arms before snapping his neck killing him dead. Eleven armed men killed without a chance to fight back. It wasn't a fair fight.

The poor girl is screaming into her gag not that I can blame her just watching me kills everyone. Pulling out a second knife I make my way over to her. She probably thinks I'm going to kill her too. Grabbing her wrist, I cut the zip cuff over her and move over to retrieve the over knife I though. "You should get somewhere safe," I tell her but she doesn't react. Too scared to move. As fast I can I make my way over to everybody shot and remove the bullets so it can't be traced back to my gun. Turning back, I nod as the traumatised girl before walking out the warehouse using the alleys, I quickly make my escape. After five minutes of running I slow down and scan myself. My right shoulder of my jacket is covered in blood from using that man as a shield. Shrugging it off and hiding my mask in it I remerge on to the streets. A girl walking the back alleys in a mask is strange not to mention the cops should be appearing any minute. As if by magic two cops are whizz by me sirens blaring. "My job's done see you all back at the motel," I tell my siblings who are still hunting.

"I'll be I done I a minute" Lewis replies before the sound of his sniper suppressor goes off. "Done." He replies with some smugness.

"Just me all my lonesome then," Rachel adds on in her dramatic sad voice. "Wait you're both done already." She suddenly asks. "Well, shit that means the cops are going to flood this place soon enough to look for witnesses. "Why can't all the attacks happen at the same time. This is going to make it so much." She pauses for a seconds before talking again. "Never mind he's dead See ya in a bit."

I can't help but let out a laugh at my sister as the line goes dead. I don't how she killed someone in those few seconds in a busy club but oh well. My amusement doesn't last as long as my stalkers finally emerge from the shadows. "Enjoy the show," I ask not bothering to turn around and face them.

"You just killed eleven people," Emmet replies unsure on how he should feel about that.

"Oh sweetie," I say turning around to face some of the most dangerous creatures alive. Flashing them a devilish smirk. Which only grows as Rosalie growls at me calling her mate sweetie. "I've killed far more than eleven people." Looking at them they all seem on edge angry confused and worried.

"Killing is wrong." Carlisle States in a gentle tone as if he trying to make me see the error of my ways. Shame I'm going to destroy his hope. He seems nice.

"So is stalking me but you all did that. vampire and wolf alike." I shot back. "Besides I enjoy my job it pays an awful lot of money. I don't need a lecture about killing from a vampire. When it was your kind that created me."

"What do you mean created you," Sam asks narrowing his eyes at me and the Cullen's. Someone's no big on killing. Or vampires.

Letting go a deep sign I annoyance I roll my eyes. "Really Sam. It was a vampire that hired me to kill. Who do you think taught me to kill."

"A vampire trained you kill," Esme asks sounding disgusted at her own kind and disappointed. Then again that could be aimed at me.

"Why would we need a human to kill." Rosalie spits at me with venom. Oh, I really like this girl.

I stand there for a few seconds with an Insane smile on my face. "Because it's fun for them to hunt children down torture them and make them fight to the death as they bet on which human will survive the deathmatch." Seeing the wolves about to spew hatred at the Cullen's I quickly continue. "Every supernatural species takes part in it. The underground pits are huge. Shifters werewolves vampires and others all come and watch human's kill each other. They even bring their own pet's. The more that human kills the better reputation the supernatural has. I just so happen to be one of the best fighters. My master was so proud. Besides if's its humans killing human's the Voltari can't get involved since it doesn't threaten vampires or breaks their laws." How native they all are. it's funny and sad.

"Bella if you're in trouble we can kill the vampire holding you," Jake says desperately to save me.

"Jake. You don't have to same me from my master. We already killed him. Ages ago." I tell them waiting to answer the next question.

"Then why do you keep killing if you're free," Alice asks.

"Because it's fun," I reply before turning around and walking away I can't tell them I'm really working with the FBI to shut it down. You never know who could be listening. "And I'm a psychopath. It's why I was picked. Why I survived while so many died at my hands. You wouldn't understand the thrill you feel in a cage match. the way my blood rushes as my opponent dies. You're not one of us. So you don't get to judge me for doing what I had to survive. And to live this long you learn to enjoy or you lose your mind and die brutally. I choose to live. See you at school on Monday Cullen's." As I walk away, I can't help but start laughing at myself. I didn't lie to them and what can they do to me. Oh, I thought I was damaged before but this is a whole new level even for me and I love it.


	8. Chapter 8

SMACK. The punch to the right side of my face seems to have appeared out of nowhere with enough force to throw my in the same direction and before I could properly regain my balance a leg sweeps my off-balance slamming me to the floor.

"Ha." My sister Rachel shouts out in joy as she stands back up straight looking down at me as she celebrates her win. "You still haven't learnt how to cover your side after missing your spin kick." her voice is far too gleeful at knocking me down on my arse. Again.

"It's harder than it looks," I growl back jumping back up to face her. I hate that's she's right but I don't know how I'm supposed to cover myself fast enough leaving me ending up on the floor many times from my sibling landing a direct hit. My anger at her and myself causes her smirk to grow and I am so tempted to slap it off her face.

"Then stop trying to use that move if you can't defend yourself from a counter," Lewis suggests from the bed he's sitting on watching the two of us spar. I shoot him a glare which would make most people back away but not my family. "Don't look at me like that you know I'm right."

"That's why I'm sparing so I can learn to defend myself." I shot back but he just shrugs me off.

After leaving my stalkers in the middle of the city me Lewis and Rachel all met up at the motel waiting for someone to come and give her instructions but waiting around isn't our style and figured some training would be a great idea since I can't properly spar back in Forks. How I regret that decision now. Lewis knocked me down four-time while I got him down twice and now Rachel has knocked me down twice while I only took her down once. It's not that I'm losing is what's angering me it's how fast they are taking me down. I knew when I went to forks my skills would suffer a bit since I'm not constantly training but I didn't realise it would be fast that my abilities drop compared to my siblings.

Rachel seems to pick up on my thoughts sending me a small smile as if telling me everything's ok. I nod in return losing a small part of my anger at my sister's comforting presence. With a deep breath, I expel as much annoyance as possible. Moving back into position Rachel follows my lead and aims a jab for my throat. Seeing the attack coming I deflect it with my right arm pushing her arm to the right as well leaving her open in the chest where my left arm immediately aims at but my sister grabs hold with her reflected the arm the blocking her. Once she's got hold she throws her body weight behind it flings herself to the ground yanking me forward pulling me over but I quickly recover using the fall to propel myself into a forward roll ripping myself free of her grip and we both rise at the same time turning around to face each other now that we've swapped sides.

However, any next move was cut off by three loud knocks to the motel door. Jumping into action Lewis throws us both our gun's as he moves closer to the door. Caution I how we've stayed alive. Behind the door is probably one of the vampires who hired us but we can never be too sure it's not someone who want's dead. Positing myself next to the dresser I picked up one of my blades. You can never have too many weapons. With Lewis in the centre of the room, Me to the left and Rachel to right we have all sides covered and Lewis opens the door slightly.

"Excess me I'm looking for a Lewis Rachel and Bella Hunter." It sound's a man voice's coming from the other side of the door. Sound's young maybe around 18 to 24. Lewis holds one finger behind is back indicating there is only one person outside. That he can spot at least. Can't blame a girl for being slightly paranoid when a stranger shows up at your motel door looking for us.

"I'm Lewis Hunter," Lewis replies studying for man. Probably looking for weapons.

"Package for you." The stranger replies handing him something.

"From who," Lewis ask taking the package and passing to Rachel as she comes closer to inspect it. As the bomb expert, she checks all packages for well bombs or anything else that can be used to kill us unaware.

"I don't know. A woman paid me a hundred bucks to deliver it to you. Said you would be waiting for her or her friends at this motel number." The man sounds like he's being honest and from the looks of it, Lewis doesn't think he's lying either. So that means he is telling the truth or he is a very good liar. Guess we'll see.

"Well thank you." Lewis says giving the young man a smile before shutting the door in his face. He turns to face Rachel while I keep watch on the door. "Anything."

"No, it's safe." Rachel opens the package and a disposable phone slips out. A second later the mobile starts ringing. She answers it but says nothing as we wait to see who's calling us.

It's silent for a few seconds before a thrilled female giggle echo's from the phone. "My my my the three of you caused quite a stir last night." Amber's voice is filled with glee and pride in our work. Her voice like all vampires is designed to draw us in and if we didn't know better I have no doubt the sound of her would captivate us. "Bodies dropping left right and centre. It's made the news. The masked killers. Or vigilantes. Since you know. You lot killed a bunch of kidnappers rapist and human's associated with a trafficking ring. You three saved those poor human's last night. Good job." I was wondering why we were protecting them and then who it was exactly who we killed. But in this line of work asking questions is the fastest way to get yourself killed. I'm just glad the people we killed we scum. Killing innocent and good people makes me feel bad. For a few's hours then I move on to the next target. "Anyway's the money has been transferred to your account's same amount as normal. We'll be in contact again soon so keep a lookout for a new phone being sent your way. Pleasure working with you lot again." The line goes dead after that.

"Well," I say letting the word hang in the air for a few seconds. "Anyone fancy confronting my stalkers back in Fork's." I know the Cullen's and the wolf pack will have questions and I need them to stay silent on who and what I am. If anyone in forks found out then I'm a little fucked. Both sibling's shoot me an evil smirk. Freaking out the supernatural is so fun. Bedside's there someone I need information from.

Leah's POV

The ride back to Fork's is filled with nothing but silence from the pack. Nobody really knows what to say about what we saw. Bella. My Imprint just straight-up murdered people and seemed to actually enjoy it. And I have no idea how I feel about that. So many questions are flooding my head. How many people has she killed? How long has been a hitman for vampires? Does she actually enjoy it? How can enjoy it? How well do we really know her? Her skills in killing are clear as day. She was with two other people who I assume are just like her. How many are there? Does our kind really use humans to kill other human's? Bella said so but how much can we really trust her word.

It only seemed like a few minute's but when I look up we're parking in the Cullen's drive. They wanted to discuss what happened and how we move forward. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to talk about it just yet. Slowly I drag myself out of the car and join everyone inside. The pack gather on one side of the room and the Cullen's on the other. The middle is basically no man's land. The silence hangs over us for a minute as no one really knows how to start.

Emmett. The big vampires decides enough is enough. "You know when Bella threatened us as we didn't take her seriously." He starts looking at his siblings. "I feel like we should take her seriously now."

"She what," Sam asks.

"Edwards" Emmett replies ignoring the looks of his family. "Snuck into her bedroom when she was sleeping." All the pack tense at the thought of a vampire sneaking in to female human's bedroom while they are sleeping. God knows what he could do. "However Bella woke up and throw a knife at him causing him to flee. Hence why he isn't here. Anyways the next morning he came up to us called us out on being vampires and talked about how she would make sure we would all die if he tried it again. Had video evidence as well." A human threatening a group of vampires how I would have loved to have seen that. But that's not what catches my attention it how Emmett doesn't seem that upset about Bella being a kill. If anything, I would say he sounds excited.

"So basically what we're saying is Bella is a nutter." Paul adds on unhealthily earning a warning growl form me. Whatever she is she's still my imprint. Everyone suddenly finds their voice and starts saying different things about Bella. Mostly about her being dangerous.

I guess we were also so distracted that nobody heard the sound of the door opening. But it's hard to miss the sudden appearance of a human with a bag over their head hand's tied behind his back and the sound of music playing. I recognise the song. It's you're gonna go far kid from the offspring. And to be fair looking back I feel like this song was perfect for what happened.

Bella and the other two are standing in the middle of the room blasting the song out and singing and dancing along. The male grabs a chair and drags it into the middle while Bella pulls the human up and throws them on to the chair. While the other female rips the hood off. The man blinks a few times before he looks at his three captures and the look of horror that appears on his face causes them to start laughing.

"Hi." Bella says smirking pulling out her gun and pointing it at him as the others start singing louder. "Now dancer Fucker dance." They are really going for it. "Tell me what we need to know otherwise this is going to get very messy." Music dies down and the other two spin to face the bound man.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I swear." The man all but pleas looking around in desperation. Bella and her friends exchange a look before Bella turns back to the man and pistol whips him across the face causing the man to yelp out in pain.

"Don't bullshit us." The male with Bella states with a menacing tone which sends a shiver down my spine. His glare is intense are the man squirms in the chair.

"I'm not." The man shouts at them looking more and more terrified by the second. A quick glance around the room shows that everyone is in shock at what is taking place but none of are moving to intervene. Why aren't we moving?

"You're a well-informed man aren't you." The other girl asks squatting down in front of the man." As the man nods in response she continues. "Then you know who we are."

"Y Yes." He stutters when he speaking. "Your Rachel Bella and Lewis Hunter." He states gulping slightly. "Your siblings are Alex Aiden Sam Ronnie and Gemma Hunter. The eight of you are the champions of the Pits in Arizona. Only Aiden has ever really suffered in the pits and the eight of you are still unbeaten. You were taught by the Vampire in the mask who likes to be called Master. But you work for whoever will pay you." Nervously swallowing he scans the room again searching for an escape route. "Your called Azrael's chosen. As you lot are referred to the Angles of Death." Well. That isn't ominous or anything.

"Oh good so you are aware who we are." The one called Rachel says with a bright smile that shouldn't be used in this situation patting the man's knees. "So tell me." She says as her smile drops and a blade magically appears in her hand as she stabs the man in the leg causing him to scream out in pain. As the blood oozes out, I notice that the Cullen's don't seem to be affected. Strange. "Why you think it's a good idea to lie straight to our faces."

"I'm not." He tries to explain but Rachel turns the knife still lodged in man's leg vertical causing him to cry out in pain again.

"How about we try that again." Bella pulls out her own blade and slowly drags it across the man's face but not pushing hard enough to draw blood.

The man doesn't say anything for a few moments before he releases a deep breath. "What do you want to know." his tone sounds so defeated as if he has given in to the situation and understands what comes next.

"Why were we tested." Lewis growls out as the two girls step away from the bound man.

"Fed's have been taking down the human operations and some of the supernatural have disappeared. Everyone expects them to be dead. The leaders know there is a rat in the operation. You lot were highlighted as high risk since you killed your master then left. Your being tested to see if you have any link to the police." The three of them share another look but this one seems more worried than anything else.

"We thank you for assistance," Lewis speaks with an apologetic tone as he makes his way behind the man. I guess he's sorry about basically kidnapping and torturing the man. That line of thought is destroyed as Lewis puts his arm around the mans neck before twisting causing a snapping sound to echo throughout the room.

"I'll warn the others," Rachel says opening her phone and sending a text to the others in their group I assume.

Lewis picks the man up and carries him out the front door as Bella turns her attention to us. "I apologies for what you just saw. And for holding you in position." Wait she what. "but we couldn't have you interfere with our questioning." She then flicks her wrist and everyone around me starts moving about.

"How did you do that," Sam asks glaring at the girl in question. Do what. I'm so confused right now.

"I'm a natural shield" she explains. "So, in short, I formed an invisible blockade around you stopping you from moving and even speaking. Like I said couldn't have you getting in the way." Oh. That's why no one was saying anything. That's kinda cool.

"You didn't have to kill him." Carlisle states with a disapproving tone.

"Yes we did." Bella responds "If we let him go then he would have run back to his bosses and told them what we did and what we know and certainly couldn't allow that to happen."

"He was a human being." Carlisle tries to argue.

"And your point to that is," Bella asks sounding bored of this conversation.

"All Life is precious." Carlisle tries to argue but is cut off by the sound of the two girls laughing.

"Really the vampires are going to lecture us on killing humans." Rachel laughs at this.

"And before you argue that you don't kill humans. Just remember you said all life is precious. Does that not include the animals you hunt and kill. Or the plants and trees. They are all alive. What makes human's so special that their life means more than theirs. You're a vampire whether you like it or not. Humans are your prey. Killing them doesn't make you monsters so more then it makes the shifters for eating meat. It's just nature. Do you honestly believe if the roles were reversed and humans could eat you they would give it up for something less filling? You would be a different type of meat. Nothing more." Ok, I can't think of a comeback to that point.

"But you kill for fun. Not survival." Jaspar apparently can think of a comeback.

"Can't it be both." Bella shots back with a softer voice. You know those questions I had before I think I'm about to have answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Can't it be both," I ask Jasper softly ignoring the judgemental stares of those around me.

"Killing someone should be out of survival not for your own pleasure." Jasper tries to reason not really answering my question. The way he says it has trace amounts of guilt and regret I wonder how many people he's killed. Out of everyone one in the room, I feel like jasper is the only one who we can really get to understand how we are who we are. It's just something about him. Everyone else has the sense of innocence of regret but Jasper is practically drowning in guilt which makes me think he must have in a war. You don't get that look from anything else than combat.

"How many people have you killed," I ask him. As expected, he doesn't answer my question but glares at me. If I wasn't so used to vampire glares, I might have been imitated for scared. Now I just glare back. "It doesn't matter I can tell from looking at you we're very similar."

"We're nothing alike." He snarls at me launching forward so he's right in my face. Someone really doesn't like their past.

"Oh really." Praying to the god's that I'm right about him and who he might be I dredge up vampire history. "You hold yourself like a soldier. You were trained to kill. My guess would be the American civil war also known as the vampire's civil war. From the fact that your alive I take it you ran as everyone vampire involved in that war was hunted and killed by the Volturi. From your accent, I take it your southern therefore were probably turned my Maria which means you would have been around for when she was raiding towns killing everyone and turning the ones who showed potential. Those new borns were trained and when they showed the slightest bit of fear or weakness were executed. You might have run away Jasper but how long did it take you to do so. How many died." Seeing the anger and pain blaze inside the eyes of the sandy haired vampire I know I've hit the nail on the head. "You had a chance to run. We tried that. It didn't work so when you judge us for killing people and enjoying it just remember that we don't kill for pleasure. It would be so easy to do and not to mention easier for us in the long run. But we don't. We kill so we might stand a chance of surviving this hell we've found ourselves in. To do so we can't let the pain guilt regret and sadness at taking a life hold us back. If we did that we would crack and break under the pressure. We quickly learned to enjoy killing out of a necessity. If we didn't. Then we would have been dead a long time ago and someone else would have taken our place. I've seen others like me crack. Their bodies were thrown to new borns to feast on. It's a cycle Jasper. It can't be broken. No matter how much we want it to."

Jasper and me glare at each other for what could be seconds minutes of hours until the rage behind his eyes dies out and he steps back from my personal space. If he was looking for something in me he must have found it as he nods at me and returns to his place beside Alice.

"Now we're here for a reason." Rachel announces standing next to me glancing between the two species of supernatural. "Who we are and what we do must remain secret."

"So we're here to issue a warning to both the pack and the coven." I continue. "You will not repeat a word of what has been spoken here tonight to anyone outside of your groups."

"You wouldn't like the consequence of failing to follow these simple rules." Rachel states staring at the wolf pack. It's clear that they are the mostly likely to talk.

"Snitches end up in ditches." Lewis renters the room standing to Rachels right. "And you wouldn't want us to accidentally draw the Volturi's attention now would we." The threat hangs in the area and the Cullen's tense at the mere thought of engaging the Volturi's wrath. The pack however don't twitch at the threat. I wonder if the Cullen's have informed them about our dear friends over in Italy.

"We pose no threat to the people of Fork's." The wolves seem to think of themselves as some sort of protectors so it's best to make it clear we aren't a threat to the people under their watch. "We're not crazed killers we have self control. We're not going to start murdering the people here as it's such a small town it would be stupid. We fulfil our contracts and kill those who pose a serious threat to us. Nobody here fits those criteria's." I highly doubt anyone around here will draw enough attention to be assassinated but I've been wrong before.

"Besides we already have three paranoid vampires stalking us. We really don't need you lot doing the same." Like that's going happen brother. "Now if you excuse us I believe that Bella has school in the morning and unlike the vampires in this room we do need our sleep." I can't help the groan that escapes my lips at the thought of school. "Now dear sister you know how important school is." Lewis is smirking at me enjoying the fact that neither he or Rachel have to attend school this week as they staying with me.

"I hate both of you." I growl out at them earning a small laugh from Lewis and an insulted look from Rachel.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Rachel defends glaring at me.

"Didn't have to. I know you were thinking it."

"I didn't realise that was one of your gifts."

"Shut up Rachel." taking our leave I pause at the door turning back to everyone. "We've offered you a warning. Don't make us act upon it." that last line was more of a plea than a demand. Only time will tell if the two groups took our warnings seriously but from everything that's already happened in my life I'm going to assume one of them will do something to force my hand.

Heading back to Charlie's house with two of my sibling's in complete silence wasn't surprising as we all took the time to mull over the information, we gathered from that guy who name I can't remember. Did I even know his name. He wasn't one of my sources of information so maybe I didn't. I'm not sure which of those two options makes me look worse both of them make me look pretty bad. Then again, I kill people for a living so does it really matter in the grand scheme of things. How many people have I killed without knowing who they are. I'm sure that's an answer best left unanswered.

Pulling up to the house I notice that none of the lights are on. Charlie must still be out fishing. Good I can't be bothered to explain who Rachel and Lewis. Throwing up the door I immediately head up to my room and collapse face first onto my bed. I'm very tempted to scream into my pillow at the complications that are steadily growing in my life. Next to me my bed dips slightly. "So, what do you reckon our chances are." Rachel awkwardly pets the back of my head.

"If they're hunting for rats it won't be long until they figure out we've talked." Lewis answers from somewhere to the left of me. He's most likely sitting on my desk. I swear that boy as something against chairs the amount of times he ignores them for a flat surface using the chair as a leg rest. "Not to start on the number of people in this tiny tiny town who know the truth about us.

"So what I'm hearing is that we're fucked." I Strain my neck upwards to give my reply before flopping back down into my blanket.

"Pretty much."

"Yeah."

Great. How much worse can my life get. On second thought I don't want that answered as well. Why do I get the feeling that this is only the start of something. Please for once in my life can I be wrong.

* * *

I just had to wonder didn't I. You know I'm starting to think that maybe just maybe I can make things happen with my mind. How much worse can it get I thought. Oh, I don't know Bella how about the fact that somebody put a bomb under my chair. How's that for getting worse. Everything seemed normal when I arrived at school. Well apart from the Cullens watching me like how I watch my prey but that was to be expected. what I wasn't expecting when I sat down for lunch in my usual spot was to hear the quietest sounding click. Reacting purely on instinct every muscle in my body froze. Now I could have misheard but all my senses are screaming danger. All around me students are getting on with their lives not realising how much of a threat they could be. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Dropping my mental shield that hides my heart rate I really hope one of the Cullen's are still paying super close attention to me.

Not daring to move in the slightest form I whisper my plea for help feeling myself sink lower and lower. "Cullen's if your listening I could use your assistance on a matter. Would one of you very slowly make your way over to me but under so circumstance touch me or any part of this table. I wouldn't want to panic anyone but I believe I just sad down and triggered a bomb."

A few painfully long seconds later Emmett appears at my side but again I make no move to look at him. "How can I help." He asks with a hint of worry in his voice. Out of all the Cullen's I knew I liked him the most.

"You have a phone right."

"Of course."

"Ok I need you to pretend to get something out of my bad while, in reality, your taking a picture of what's under my seat. Try to make it look natural. I wouldn't want anyone coming over here to investigate what we're doing. I quite like having my body parts attached to my body." Sensing him moving I pray to the gods he's making it look normal. Or at the very least Hoet is in here somewhere seeing this so she can help. The world is truly out to get me.

"Got it." Emmett says carefully holding his phone out in front of me so I can see the image. And what do you know there is a bomb under my seat. Looking right at me are for pipe bombs attached to a sensory weight pad covered in nails and broken scrapes of metal. A bomb like this could take out his room and the nails and scrap metal would make sure those who came off well from the blast would still suffer. At least that's what I think. Bombs aren't really my area of expertise. But you know us is. My dear sister Rachel who is in town at this very moment. Either that is extremely luckily or not an accident. Again same as yesterday I'm not sure which answer I would prefer.

"Well shit." I can't help but say. "Emmett my dear would you be so kind as to reach into my right side pocket and very carefully remove my phone. the slightest movement might trigger it." Doing pulls out my phone. "Great none can you gently press about four centimetres down from my ear on the side your one." Sensing, a little bit confused I quickly explain seeming that time is at the up most importance here. "It will active my commlink so I call my sister who is a bomb expertise." once again he obeys my orders. He's doing well under the pressure. He would have done well in the pits. "thank you."

"Bella. What's up." Alex is the first one to answer the call. Knowing everyone is listening I just about sum up my situation.

"Well, what's up is the slight issue of sitting down on a bomb. So Rachel could you quickly get to my school." I ask in a sweet voice. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm as calm as I am. there is definitely something wrong with me.

In reply, I get a bunch of swears along with Rachel's "I'll be right there. Don't' move."

"Like the thought of moving crossed my mind," I say far more aggressively then I meant too but given the situation who can blame me. She mutters a quick sorry before going silent again. The rest of my siblings are remaining quiet knowing that I can't be distracted right about now. Not bothering to turn my comm off I once again ask Emmett to aid me. "Now Emmett could you send that picture you took to my phone. My password is 3785920. then send that image to the number under Pigeon John." Note to self change password later. If I make it to later that is.

"Really. That's what I'm under." Rachel unamused voice comes through my ear.

"I'm about the bomb and I'm about to blow up." I start singing much to the displeasure of the vampires in the room. "I thought it was fitting for you. Know I guess it fitting more me." I can hear Sam snort in laughter in the background.

"Done," Emmett announces waiting for me to give him more instructions.

"Finally can go to Miss Hoet and tell her the situation." I know I shouldn't be doing this as it exposing Hoet and me if this is another sick way for the pit leaders to test me for being a mole. But I don't see how else I'm going to get everyone out of this room safely As they can't be in here when Rachel attempts to diffuse the bomb. too many things could go wrong.

"How are you acting so calm." He asks me sounding lightly in awe of how calm and collective I'm being.

"Would it surprise you if I say this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"With you Bella not in the slightest." And with that, he walks away to find Hoet. Unless one of his siblings are already doing that. I guess all I can really do now is wait for my maniac of a sister to come and save the day. Quietly I start to sing the whole song the bomb now that it's stuck in my head and hope the lyrics don't region true for me or Rachel.


End file.
